1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for display devices which display various information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various products to be worn on the human body have been developed and available on the market for recording and analyzing various data at the time of exercise such as running, cycling, swimming, or trekking or in daily lives. Also, portable electronic devices such as portable telephones, smartphones (multifunctional portable telephones), and tablet terminals have been widely available. Most of these electronic devices include a display device for providing various information to its user.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication Nos. 2013-143996 and 2013-140158 each disclose a so-called sports watch that is worn on the body of a user for providing the user with various data collected at the time of exercise and analyzed, by displaying the data on a display device.